Digital Love
by Eudary
Summary: I don't know what to do, about this dream and you... HPDM OS Songfic


Auteur: Eudary

Disclaming: L'ensemble des personnages sont bien évidemment à J.K Rowling (j'vous jure!) Quant à la chanson (que tout le monde doit connaître), elle est de Daft Punk et s'intitule **Digital Love. **L'histoire est de moi quand même.

Pairing: HaryCo (HP/DM, Drarry, DM/HP, Hadrryco ect..)

Genre: OS,Songfic, Romance, Comédie

Rating: K

Note de l'auteur: Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien (ne partez pas tout de suite XD). Juste pour vous dire que j'ai écrit ça sur l'inspiration du moment en écoutant la musique! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai oublié de corriger. La traduction de la chanson est de moi alors ce n'est peut-être pas exact. Elle est en gras dans la fic. J'accepte tous commentaires de votre part (qu'au moins je sache que quelqu'un l'a lu. Ca fait toujours plaisir XD). Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Edit: Voilà la version corriger par ma chère **Vetalas** je vous demandes de l'applaudir bien fort XD Enjoy!!

_**Digital Love**_

-Votre attention s'il vous plait!

Tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre au monde se tournèrent vers leur directeur (le plus célèbre au monde) qui venait de se lever de la table des professeurs pendant le déjeuner.

Une fois le silence établit, Dumbledore commença:

-En cette fin de guerre, les jours ne sont pas devenus heureux et cela est compréhensible. Cependant il nous faut tous faire notre deuil pour continuer à avancer dans cet avenir qui nous a été donné.

Le directeur n'avait pas tort et ses élèves le savaient. Voilà plus de 2 mois que la bataille finale était terminée par une victoire du "Sauveur" comme on l'appelait désormais. Mais l'ambiance au château était remplie de fantômes des récentes victimes du mage noir et les rires ne couraient pas encore les immenses couloirs de Poudlard.

-C'est pourquoi, Mr Malfoy a eu l'idée brillante d'organiser une soirée dansante!

-Hein??!

Tout le monde ou presque sursauta. On entendit de partout des bruits métalliques de couverts tombés par terre et de plusieurs personnes qui s'étouffaient. Pourquoi diable Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et tout le pedigree qui l'accompagne, a proposé au directeur un bal pour rendre l'école plus joviale?! On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se fichait de l'humeur des autres comme de son premier balai.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le concerné qui mangeait un cookie d'un air impassible et ne prêtait aucune attention à l'assistance. Ce n'était vraiment pas le style du serpent de proposer un événement de ce genre.

-Les professeurs et moi-même, reprit Dumbledore, avons décidé d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui même.

Tout le monde refit attention au le vieil homme. Celui-ci sourit puis déclara: -Et donc tous les cours sont annulés cet après midi.

Il y eu une effusion de joie générale où les saucisses, jusque là bien plantées sur leurs fourchettes, s'envolèrent accompagnées d'oeufs et de jus de citrouille.

-Tout ceci...!!!Cria le vieillard en essayant de calmer la foule hystérique qui baissa le son progressivement. Tout ceci, pour vous préparer au bal qui aura lieu ce soir même à partir de 10H PM et qui aura pour thème... Les "boums" moldues!!!!

Grand silence dans la salle...

°°°°

-Et c'est quoi la mode moldue ??

A Pré-au-lard, Ron tentait d'acheter un vêtement qui ne soit pas une robe de sorcier.

-Je ne la suis pas vraiment en fait... répondit Harry en réfléchissant. Tu n'as qu'à acheter un jean et une chemise. Ca passe partout!

-Mais on va me trouver ringard si je suis habillé n'importe comment!!

-Je ne crois pas que la moitié des élèves sera habillé selon "la dernière tendance" comme l'a dit Dumbledore...

-Mais les autres pourront frimer justement !

Une fois les emplettes faites, les garçons devaient attendre Hermione et Ginny aux Trois balais.

-Tu crois que...c'est bon...? Demanda le rouquin anxieux.

-Mais oui tu vas la faire tomber ! Rigola son meilleur ami.

-Qu...quoi?!! M...Mais...de qui tu parles...?!!

Alors qu'il se mettait dans tous ces états, Harry décida de l'ignorer et regarda le ciel pensif.

-Qu'est ce qui lui a pris à Malfoy...?

**Hier soir**

**J'ai rêvé de toi**

**Dans ce rêve**

**Je dansais près de toi**

**Et on aurait dit**

**Que tout le monde s'amusait**

**Dans une ambiance**

**Que j'ai tant cherché depuis si longtemps**

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris...?!

Assis sur un banc du parc, un adolescent aux cheveux blond pâle levait les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire cette proposition stupide ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'à son réveil, il s'était soudainement recroquevillé dans son lit. Dans une chambre qui n'était occupé que par lui alors que cinq lits y trônaient. La guerre lui avait tout pris. Ses parents d'abord, puis ses amis. Ceux qui occupaient cette chambre avant. Il ne raillerait plus Crabbe ni Goyle, ne comploterait plus des plans foireux avec Théo et Blaise et ne pourrait plus demander à Pansy de le lâcher...

Il ferma alors les yeux. Et voulut replonger dans son rêve de la veille.

**Ne t'arrête pas**

**Viens plus près**

**Plus il y a de monde**

**Plus le rythme est intense  
Il n'y aucun problème**

**Avec rien qu'un peu d'allégresse**

**Nous avons dansé toute la nuit**

La troupe des Gryffondors de retour au château, Harry aperçut son presque-ennemi sur un banc semblant assoupi. Les deux adolescents restaient rivaux mais un lien de sympathie c'était créé entre eux, si infime soit-il. Sans être les meilleurs amis du monde ni les pires adversaires, l'un et l'autre ressentaient une paisible atmosphère quand ils étaient ensemble. Sans se parler ni même se regarder, ils pouvaient rester assis côte à côte et ne plus bouger pendant des heures. Ils se quittaient en lançant un vague "à la prochaine" en esquissant un sourire amusé.

-Rentrez au château j'reviens après!

Le survivant quitta ses amis sans qu'ils aient leur mot à dire. Ils savaient tous que les entrevues entre les deux princes étaient devenues importantes pour leur ami même si celui-ci ne l'avouait pas.

-Malfoy...?

Sans surprise, le dénommé ouvrit doucement ses paupières pour tomber sur le visage du brun. Celui-ci le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Le serpentard sourit alors doucement.

-Tu viens pour squatter le banc? Demanda t'il amusé.

-Pas spécialement...répondit le gryffi d'un air détaché. Il s'installa quand même à côté du blond à une distance raisonnable. C'est que son rêve l'avait un peu perturbé!

Alors recommença le moment où ils ne parlaient plus, ne semblant même pas penser à quelque chose. La présence de l'autre les apaisait. Mais Harry avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le déjeuner.

-Pourquoi un bal?

Le blond baissa alors la tête. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette question qui démangeait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait depuis midi sans que quiconque ne la lui pose. Gêné, il répondit avec une franchise qui l'étonna:

-Je voulais qu'on s'amuse...

Harry mit un peu de temps pour reprendre contenance. Il rougit un peu et détourna la tête

-Qu..."qu'on" c'… C'est à dire...?!!

Comprenant ce que le brun avait saisi et lui même se remémorant son rêve Malfoy reprit rapidement.

-Non!! Je...je voulais dire tout le monde!! Les profs, les élèves mêmes les belettes quoi!

**Il est temps**

**De mettre mes bras autour de toi**

**Tu es à l'aise**

**Tu m'enlaces à ton tour**

**Mais d'un coup**

**Je sens le soleil m'éblouir**

**Avant de le savoir**

**Ce rêve s'en est allé**

-Ah...ok ! Harry fit mine d'être soulagé.

Le pincement aux coeurs des deux n'était pas voulu.

-Je ne supportais plus de les voir si tristes...Dit Malfoy la tête baissée. Ca me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu..., ceux qui sont partis...

Il y eu un lourd silence durant lequel Harry ne su pas vraiment quoi dire. Malfoy continua avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai demandé une soirée avec des costumes moldus pour que les gens se foutent de la gueule de tout le monde...Ils rigoleront, oublieront un peu ce qui s'est passé, profiteront des instants présents et...pourront enfin se décider à avancer...

Il se tourna alors et croisa le regard couleur émeraude. Un silence s'en suivit entre les deux adolescents plongés chacun dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se regarder vraiment yeux dans les yeux. Avant, ils étaient aveuglés par leur haine et maintenant, étaient effrayés, ne voulant pas entrer dans une trop grande intimité. Les minutes passèrent et ce fut Drago qui rompit le contact en baissant les yeux un peu gêné. Il ne voulait pas espérer ni être déçu en plongeant dans cet océan vert. Il était déjà content qu'il soit à côté de lui mais...en voulait t'il plus...? Comme l'avait suggéré son inconscient les nuits dernières.

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire**

**A propos de ce rêve et de toi**

**Je souhaite que ce rêve**

**Devienne réel**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serpentard se leva et s'étira. Le soleil allait se coucher et cette scène allait tourner au un romantisme bidon et la situation était déjà assez étrange. Sans se retourner il demanda à celui toujours assis, pensif.

-Tu...viendras ce soir?

Harry sourit doucement.

-Bien sûr...je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde...

Le blond hocha la tête puis partit sans se retourner sous le regard du Gryffondor.

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire**

**A propos de ce rêve et de toi**

°°°°

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la chambre devant le regard amusé de Ron.

-Non! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive! S'exclama t'il

-Je sais ! C'est la 8ieme fois que tu m'le dis! Même moi je suis moins nerveux!

On aurait dit que les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Ron qui était censé se ronger les ongles et appréhender grandement la fête qui aurait lieu dans 30min.

Le rêve de Harry ne cessait de le hanter. Devait-il croire que c'était un rêve prémonitoire ou juste une folle coïncidence qui couperait court au minuscule lien qui le liait à Malfoy?

-Ecoute vieux...Cette occasion, elle est en galions! Vu comment t'es coincés je te vois mal te jeter sur lui quand tu le croiseras par hasard dans un couloir! Au moins pendant la "boum" tu pourras prétendre que tu es un peu ivre...

Son ami disait vrai...Mais tout de même...Il n'avait jamais été saoul alors pour faire semblant...Et un râteau lui ferait très très mal. Mais il voulait y croire.

**Nous ferons de ce rêve**

**Une réalité**

10H PM et la salle se remplissait petit à petit. Des chaises et des tables étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la salle à manger. Le plafond magique fut envahi de spots de couleur et de divers projecteurs ainsi que de baffles. Harry entra avec la troupe des gryffondors. Il portait une simple chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut et un jean bleu délavé. Simple mais tellement efficace auprès des filles! Il chercha le blond des yeux et la musique commença. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà emballés par la musique alors, les adolescents se mirent à se déhancher en rythme. Le brun, lui, était plus nerveux que jamais. Il se mit dans un coin et n'en bougea plus. Il attendait d'apercevoir une tête plus blonde (et plus belle) que les autres mais sans résultat.

**Pourquoi ne joues tu pas le jeu?**

Le gryffondor soupira. Il était patient mais au bout de 3 chansons il désespéra. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas? C'était lui qui avait organisé ça et il ne voulait même pas bouger son beau derrière pour regarder le résultat ! En plus la fête était réussie. Les gens s'étaient habillés comme il en était convenu : en moldus. C'est à dire que certain portaient des pyjamas, d'autre des uniformes de policier et d'autres des joggings. La soirée avait été alors changé en bal costumé pour le plus plaisir et fou rire de tout le monde (ceux qui étaient habillés convenablement du moins). Le survivant sourit à cette vision. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ensemble des élèves rire et s'amuser tous ensemble. Ca ne pourrait jamais devenir comme avant mais ça avait tout de même une belle ressemblance. Tout le monde semblait heureux alors pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas le droit de l'être?!!

**Pourquoi ne joues tu pas le jeu?**

Alors qu'il allait chercher lui-même gueule d'ange, une autre musique commença. L'introduction lui fit un effet de déjà vu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit et battit le rythme du pied. Il se mit à bouger lentement sur cette musique électrique, fermant les yeux pour l'apprécier, le rendant presque nostalgique... Il avait déjà vécu cette scène.

-C'est comme ça que tu danses?

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se trouvait en face d'un type en la veste et jean moulant, chaîne pour la déco, avec un simple t-shirt noir non moins attrayant. Après la surprise, il sourit au "type" qu'il avait croisé la nuit dernière.

-Ah... ? Tu vas m'appendre peut-être...?

Le serpentard sourit et mit ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire. Il lui donna le rythme du bout des bras et tout deux bougeaient le coeur étrangement léger. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, y voyant trop d'émotions dans les iris sombres de l'autre.

Le contact fut rompu quand Harry fit un mauvais pas et trébucha se retrouvant dans les bras Draco. A ce contact, ils se tendirent et restèrent figés pendant de longues secondes, leurs coeurs battant d'une façon plus qu'inhabituelle. Draco rigola alors d'une voix grave et douce qui fit encore plus accélérer l'organe vital du brun.

-C'était pas comme ça hier...! Souffla t'il.

Harry se détacha et le regarda longuement. Puis comprenant un peu les évènements sourit:

- Au moins on ne se réveillera pas...

Le blond le fixa intensément sondant l'âme du gryffondor à la recherche d'une confirmation qui lui fut donné immédiatement par un sourire. Il lui en rendit un plus charmeur et le rapprocha de lui pour se trouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son partenaire rougit violemment de cette proximité plus que désirable. Il sentit alors ses lèvres être frôlées par celles de son rêve mais elles se glissèrent rapidement au creux de son oreille pour lui murmurer dans un sourire:

-Yeah...We will dance all night long...

_**Fin**_

Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu! A bientôt!


End file.
